Sasuke's Mission
by ENxNeko410
Summary: When Gaara informs Naruto that Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki as an assassin, Naruto doesn't know what to do...or how to react.


**Hey guys. It's me again x] So…I had inspiration for this story from a few things that's been going on, but hey. What makes you feel the worst can give you a great income right? XD **

**Anyways…So…I realized I haven't written a SasuNaru story in well…FOREVER….well…I've never written one actually XD **

**Inner voice: You're rambling you loser.**

**Me: Hai, hai! Shuddup.**

**I guess I would like to say a FEW more things XD First, please read and review. The only way I'm going to post more stories is if I get good reviews x] Second, I actually do respect constructive criticism. I took it from my best friend on my last story and I made her happy with this one XD **

Sasuke had just returned from a week long mission, and was on his journey home. The same home he shared with his beloved blonde, Naruto.

Naruto sat on the couch, his head cradled in his hands, thinking over what his friend Gaara had said about his beloved Sasuke, the words burned his skull.

"_Sasuke has taken after his brother. He's an assassin that works for the Akatsuki. The very same group that took me away."_

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear his mind and got to his feet. As Sasuke entered the room, Naruto looked at him, faking a smile.

Sasuke could tell the smile on the blonde's face was forced. He walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde's slim waist. "He told you….didn't he?" Sasuke gently whispered against the other male's ear.

A few tears ran down Naruto's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Yeah.." He softly spoke to the other male.

Sasuke pulled back and looked into Naruto's pale blue eyes. "I understand if you want me gone." He said calmly, releasing Naruto and heading for the door.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "No…that's not what I want."

Sasuke looked at him. "Then you're mad at me?" He waited for an answer from the blonde, but only got a head shake. "Disappointed?" He waited once more, this time getting a small whimper and a nod. Sasuke couldn't help but to sigh. "I see…"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his blue optics stinging with tears. "Why…why didn't you tell me?" He meant to talk to Sasuke firmly, but all that came out was a small whisper.

Sasuke shifted his weight to the foot that was farthest from Naruto as a sign of slight discomfort. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought your view would change. It'd change from me being Sasuke the one who loves you and you love to Sasuke, the one who may have to kill you some day."

Naruto took a small exhale before looking into the Uchiha's eyes. "My view wouldn't change. My worry level might rise, but you don't want that so I'm backing down and not going to say a single word about it."

Sasuke glared at the blond now. "Thanks Naruto…for making me feel like shit."

The blonde whined as he walked into the kitchen, now getting frustrated, he slammed a kunai into the kitchen counter. "What do you want me to say Teme?!" He paused, seeing if the raven would answer.

_I want you to stop._

"'I'm sorry that I'm worried about you, but I don't want to stop you from doing what you want'? Is that what you want me to say?!" He gave another pause.

_I want to hear you say you love me._

Sasuke gave a slight pause as if to see if the blonde was done before speaking. "I want you to tell me what to do."

There was silence that filled the room before the blond began to speak once more. "I want you to tell me the truth. And if not that, then at least a small hint of it, even if the rest of what you say are all lies."

_I want to know that you'll always be here for me._

"I'll try." Was all that came out of the raven's mouth.

"Fair enough…" The blonde whispered, looking at the kunai.

_That you'll never leave me._

Sasuke took three long strides towards the blonde and set three soft fingers under his chin, forcing the pale blue eyes to look into his perfect, onyx eyes. "I don't want you to hate me Dobe…" He softly whispered, their faces only inches apart now.

The beautiful pale blue eyes looked away then back into the raven's. "I can't hate you Teme…" He spoke quietly, his eyes shifting from Sasuke's lips to his eyes over and over in a pattern.

_Show me you care..._

Sasuke noticed the blonde's eyes shifting from his lips to his eyes. He gently pressed his lips against Naruto's, closing his eyes slowly.

Those beautiful blue optics slowly faded as eyelids slowly covered them, kissing the raven back softly.

_Hold me against you..._

As Sasuke grew sure of their positions, he started to kiss Naruto deeply, his hands snaking around the other male's waist.

Naruto gently moaned against Sasuke's lips as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, his fingers lacing in Sasuke's wonderful locks, pushing the other male's face tighter against his, deepening the kiss.

_Whisper that everything will be okay when I feel like I've lost hope..._

The Uchiha gently grabbed Naruto's wrists and pushed him up against a near by wall, kissing down his neck.

Naruto leaned his head to the side, allowing Sasuke to have more access to the skin as he gently moaned.

_Protect me from my tears._

The older male pressed his body against Naruto's, sending a moan of pleasure out of the blonde's mouth and forcing the Uchiha to smirk.

**Unfortunately….this is as far as I'm going to get for tonight…maybe XD I'm kind of pushing this aside right now. I might continue it tomorrow though, so look for it guys! And I do realize that there's probably only one true person who's reading this. –sighs- Review and criticize please!**


End file.
